


The Town Where No One Got Off

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-17
Updated: 2002-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Clark, everywhere, but not a drop to drink . Bradbury Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Town Where No One Got Off

## The Town Where No One Got Off

by Brighid

<http://www.debchan.com/livia/brighid/brighid.htm>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit. 

The title is from a Ray Bradbury story, and was actually used for an episode of "Ray Bradbury's Theatre", starring Jeff Goldblum. I immediately thought of it, confirmed the title, and got silly. 

For Livia & her Ray Bradbury Title Challenge. 

The Town Where No One Got Off 

By Brighid 

Late July heat made the air of the barn loft heavy and thick. Each breath Lex took seared his throat and lungs; each exhalation was a soft moan. His sweated skin rubbed against the old, battered couch Clark had so proudly scavenged years before; it was rough and dusty against the arch of his shoulders, the blankets half-tumbling over and making him itchy as hell but he didn't care, he didn't give a _fucking_ damn because Clark's mouth was stretched warm and wide and all the way around and it had been a long fucking month of _no_ fucking and it was hell being twenty-five and going around with a constant hard-on like he was fifteen all over again and ... _jesus_ ... but that was sweet, so sweet and he choked on Clark's name, fisted his dark hair and jerked upwards into that warm, welcome and ... 

"You boys up there? We brought home take-out from Lee's, spring rolls for everyone... Clark? Clark?" and then the sound of her foot on the bottom stair and Clark's mouth was _gone_ and he beat his head against the couch, hard as he could even as Clark called an answer down to his mother, a promise to "be right there" and he knew, he just knew there was a place in hell reserved for Martha Kent. 

To think he'd spent all those years worrying about her husband. He should have remembered the basics of the literary and natural worlds: the female of the species is by far the deadliest. 

"God hates me," he said when he could finally breathe, but Clark just kissed his dick sweetly and tucked it back into his pants. 

"I think it's the sodomy," Clark replied after some thought, pulling his faded blue -- god, Lex had pictures of Clark in nothing but that shirt, and it really, really wasn't helping him get in the mood for mediocre Chinese and Martha's all-too-knowing twinkle -- T-shirt over his head. "Reverend Tupper pointed out a couple of Sundays ago in his sermon about Sodom and Gomorrah. Consider yourself lucky you're getting almond chicken and not, you know, plagues of flies." 

"That was Egypt. Sodom and Gomorrah was obliterated by a biblical neutron bomb or pissed-off seraphim and Lot's wife was turned into a pillar of salt for disobeying orders. As I'm about to be turned into a pillar of MSG." He buttoned up his pale-blue cotton shirt, tucked it into his slacks. "We never should have told them. You and your whole honesty thing. Do-gooding alien boy." He snorted. "We haven't had sex since you've been home from Metropolis U, and we barely had sex there between your roommate and my father's shenanigans with the goddamned bank and plant. Now you're home, you're out to Ma and Pa and I'm practically wearing your letterman pin and the whole goddamned town is playing chaperone!" He leaned over, pulled a stray hay straw out of Clark's hair. 

Clark snorted. "Tell me about it. Pete's all "let's double-date and aren't I open-minded?", your housekeeper is suddenly bringing us lemonade every five minutes and I think my dad's been cruising all the back roads looking for `parked' sports cars." He leaned in close, kissed the side of Lex's jaw, drew his long fingers up the curve of his ribcage, making Lex shiver and press tightly against him. 

Only to pull apart again when they heard the backdoor open, and then Jonathan's voice echoing across the yard. "Soup's on, guys!" 

Lex shook his head, sighed, leaned up and kissed Clark so hard their teeth clacked. Smiled a little at the faint groan when hard-on dragged over hard-on. "You've got your own room at the dorms in the fall, right?" he whispered. 

"God. Yes." Clark's voice was suddenly as heavy and thick as the summer air. 

"Then you'd better hope neither of us dies of blue balls before then." Lex kissed him once more, as hard as the last had been. "Now let's go eat and watch some wholesome family dvd's and grope each other when your mom and dad go make popcorn." 

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can even get them to make the old-fashioned kind, instead of microwave. Give us time to get to second base," Clark agreed, leading the way down the stairs and into the courtship from Hell. 

And Lex found himself surprisingly content to follow, blue balls aside. 

)0( 

An End 


End file.
